


One

by MrsMoosie



Series: Celestial Observations [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Azrael is Aziraphale, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fic based off Fan Comic, Fluff, Footsies, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Raphael is Crowley, Soft af, ineffable opposites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie
Summary: A long morning spent in bed. Some previous handcuff usage is brought up, and a compromise is made. Raphael takes a bit of initiative, but then of course Azrael takes the lead...Good ole Ineffable Opposites smut. 😉
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Azrael/Raphael (Ineffable Opposites)
Series: Celestial Observations [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888438
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	One

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written any smut for @DianaCrimsonia in so long!! So here we have a uh... unintentional continuation of “In Chains”, sorta? Seems the correct way to solve something you’re uncomfortable with is to whip out an encyclopedia and learn about it. 😆 Dorks... 
> 
> Always thank you to @DianaCrimsonia for letting me use her boys like toys and see how many ways and positions I can shove them into. 👀

Biblically speaking, Sunday has always been a day of rest. It was the day God had taken off after creating Earth, after all. Azrael had agreed to take the entire day off with his Star and do whatever he liked best. So far, the only reason they had left the bedroom was for a drink or a well deserved smoke. At this moment though, Raphael was watching the dark doorway from Azrael’s bed. He was waiting for his lover to come back with- well, whatever it was. He had been adamant that it was incredibly important the moment they’d finished- well… finishing. The Archangel was on his side, hand stroking over the blankets. His lips curved into a smile and his cheeks turned pink as he thought of the numerous amorous activities they’d been partaking in that morning. Raphael having been promised the day- the  _ entire  _ day to do what he pleased, planned on taking his fill of Azrael and then some. Up until now Azrael had been exceeding his expectations. Footsteps padded down the hall, heavy on the wood flooring and then he appeared, naked as sin, save for his monocle.

“Azrael… I thought we were going to stay in bed all day?”

“Thought of something.” Azrael crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Raphael’s eyes wandered to his hands which held a rather thick book. Upon closer inspection of the binding, he realized it was an encyclopedia. Seemed that he was in for a lesson, and now was not the time.

“Az…” But Raphael quickly clammed up as Azrael’s deep voice took command of the room.

“It’s said that handcuffs were brought into existence in Ancient Grecian times. Myths involving gods and prophecy were some of the first stories ever told involving the restraints. Actual wrist cuffs at first were one size fits all. It was horribly painful if your wrist was too large, but you had an easy escape if they were too small. It was really in 1862 when the adjustable cuffs were patented-”

“Azrael! Darling, I really don’t need a lesson on the history of handcuffs.” Raphael groaned. The heels of his hands dug into his eye sockets, pushing his body to lay on his back and his head into the pillows behind him.

“Well I thought-”

“I know what they  _ are _ . Don’t get me wrong I appreciate th- um… This.” He made a vague gesture toward the book and resumed, “It’s a matter of my  _ comfort  _ using them, and knowing when they’re going to be used, is all. Not how they’re made.” Long, thin arms dropped down to his sides, and he glanced up to Azrael. Their eyes stayed locked together for far longer than a moment before Azrael looked away, closing his book and placing his monocle on his bedside table.

“Well if that’s the case... I have work to do.”

“What?!” Raphael sat up quickly, eyes widened in shock at the announcement, “You said we could have the whole day together, darling you  _ promised _ me.”

“Mood in the room seemed a bit grim after my…  _ lecture _ , don’t you think?”

Raphael hardly heard him. His eyes busy wandering over the expanse of Azrael’s body instead. Those thick, muscled arms that lead to strong hands. His stomach rounded, but solid and adding to the larger than life look of him. Azrael’s legs though, always having been covered were always a joy when Raphael got to see them. Thick, powerful thighs, nevermind that perfect ass and between those thighs... A small pink tongue darted out to lick his lips. Teeth bore down into his lip, already swollen from earlier activities before handcuffs and restraints were brought into light. 

God but it was so easy to admire Azrael’s body. Thousands of years watching him covered in horrid black cloaks or period appropriate clothing. Though there  _ was _ that one time he’d seen Azrael in the Grecian baths. Watched from a distance as he slipped in, that strong backside disappearing into the water and only his broad chest being kissed by the cool air-

“You better close that mouth, Sunshine… You’re giving me ideas.” Azrael’s eyebrow raised, a smug grin spread over his lips. He hadn’t said a word so not to ruin the moment. Instead he stood quietly, holding the book and watching as Raphael examined him. He had to admit, being so naked and exposed, allowing those bright blue eyes to take in every inch of his body, studying it like he studied the stars… It was very arousing.

“Ah… Ideas. Yes… What were we talking about?”

Azrael let out a small chuckle as he placed the book down on his nightstand. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over Raphael and laying him back onto the pillows. Shining orange hair splayed out underneath the Archangel’s head. His eyes darted down to Azrael’s lips, that hunger he’d had all morning returning full force.

“I believe,” Azrael started, “You were going to think about that handcuff. Since we broke the other one-”

“You.” Raphael interjected, holding up a finger between them, “You broke the other one. ”

“Since the other was broken.” Azrael digressed, “Not really  _ my _ fault they were flimsy… We could try using just one.”

It should be noted that being chained to the headboard less than an hour before  _ had _ , in fact, been at Azrael’s request. Watching Raphael fucking himself down onto his straining cock without being able to touch was probably the hardest thing he’d had to do, and he knew it wasn’t going to last. Raphael had been facing the opposite direction and riding him, giving Azrael a view of his perfectly pert ass slamming down onto his cock over, and over… Knowing how delectable he looked with his flushed cheeks, his mouth hanging open, and such beautiful moans and cries leaving his swollen, parted lips- He was  _ forced _ to break at least one. Having the most breathtaking being in all existence bouncing on his cock, begging for him didn’t help the situation, making it not entirely his fault. That would, more or less, remain divided.

“Both… Both hands in the one?” Raphael’s hands clasped together between them to illustrate. 

“No, no.” Azrael shook his head, amused, “Just the one, on your one wrist. You can keep your other hand free.” The point was accentuated as Raphael’s right wrist was plucked up, and slowly brought up to Azrael’s lips. It was smothered in kisses, nips from teeth, and licks over his fingers. Raphael’s arm was gently pulled and twisted as Azrael pleased to give attention to the lanky limb, admiring every inch of the shimmering skin.

“A partial restraint.” Raphael confirmed, watching those luscious lips over his skin giving him gooseflesh and making his cock harden.

Azrael gave a hum, “Just to see if you like it.” His eyebrows cocked up in thought, eyes closed, “Little steps.”

Raphael considered the proposal on the table. Handcuff one wrist, the other hand would be free to touch. He could of course escape at any time. It seemed fair enough for a start. He loved to get his hands all over Azrael, dig short nails into his back and in his hair. That would be the point though, to restrain him from such actions. Create oversensitivity with need, push Raphael’s desire to touch and hold to their limits. A shiver ran down his spine.

“Okay.” He finally nodded, slipping his hand away from Azrael’s attention. Raphael slowly extended the limb above his head where the single handcuff was hanging from the metal headboard. Fingers touched the cool silver, gaze focused only on Azrael so they were deadlocked. Raphael felt his eyes growing hazy with lust that radiated from his chest, through his belly and between his legs. Nothing had even happened yet, but knowing what was going to transpire excited him to no end. He leaned up, his lips brushing against Azrael’s but only just. Orange eyes darted down to Raphael’s lips as they whispered very softly.

“Take me…”

He gasped as Azrael crushed their mouths together, his head shoved back into the pillow again. Their lips moved together, tongues intertwining in a needy dance, filled with want and desire. Strong hands touched Raphael’s sides, slowly moving up soft skin. Thick thumbs brushed over dusky nipples causing his back to arch, and a muffled moan to escape. Azrael pulled away, glancing up to Raphael’s hand that was clutching the single handcuff.

“I’m going to close it. You know what to do if it’s too much...”

Raphael tried to recapture his lips, letting out a whimper when Azrael pulled back and denied him, “Yes… Yes I know…”

Azrael adjusted his legs to straddle Raphael’s hips so he could lean forward. Thick fingers stroked over his wrist, feeling the pulse racing underneath a thin layer of skin. Raphael craned his neck back to see Azrael clasping his wrist within the silver bind, but stiffened. He felt a weight against his stomach, and a velvety hardness rubbing against his chest. Blue eyes widened and cheeks turned a deep red as Raphael glanced down, certain he knew what he was about to see.

And oh… Oh was he right.

Azrael was busy and concerned with making sure the cuff was on right. It couldn’t be too tight and he wouldn’t allow it to dig into his skin. He hadn’t realized how high he’d shifted up, and that his cock was now unintentionally rubbing against the Archangel’s chest. Curiosity got the better of Raphael and he licked his lips, leaning forward to press a wet kiss to the sensitive tip.

“Haaah- Raph…?” Azrael grabbed at the headboard and he looked down, breath catching at the sight of Raphael’s mouth around him. Those lips popped off and away, his head dropping back. There was a moment, a beat between them of words unspoken and permissions being asked. Azrael dropped his hand down, brushing glowing orange hair back and giving a thoughtful hum. He gave a little push to the back of Raphael’s head, a nudge of encouragement.

Plush lips wrapped back around the tip, his soft tongue swirling around it. Raphael strained against the handcuff holding him back, not allowing him to move any closer or take more in. A whimper left his throat and he attempted to adjust himself up higher. He wanted more, to taste, to feel. He  _ wanted _ to do this, he  _ wanted _ to give Azrael pleasure- but that was just the point of the handcuffs. Restraining him, holding him back and building up the need to touch, the desire to want more. 

Azrael smirked, feeling only a little pity but so damn aroused at the sight. He also decided he was in quite the advantageous position, that he should utilize this current situation to the fullest. He of course preferred when Raphael was on top of him during sex. He was able to take in his entire body and all its sparkling glory. This though… This was overpowering and dominant. This gave him the chance to really control everything. 

“You sure you want me like this, Star?” He murmured, hand tightly grasping orange hair. Raphael tried to nod, but with Azrael’s grip he was unable to. A whine of approval left his throat instead, a deep breath leaving his nose. Azrael dropped Raphael’s hair and sat back. He began to make several adjustments, as Raphael’s comfort was key. It always was and would be priority. He was sat up a bit for a better angle, and numerous pillows were shoved behind him. Azrael’s strong legs moved up the bed, walking closer so his thick thighs straddled Raphael’s chest.

“If you need to stop?” Azrael asked, checking understanding. Raphael ran a hand over a muscular thigh, watching and completely mesmerized by the contrast of their skin, the muscles flexing...

“Two taps to your arm.” He murmured.

“Mm… Good. What about slow down?” 

“Two taps to your thigh.”

“And if-”

“Azrael…  _ Please _ .”

Azrael hunched over and pressed a chaste kiss to Raphael’s mouth- more of an effort than he thought would be given the angle, but tender and loving just the same. Strong fingers grasped into orange hair once again and gave a tug back, examining Raphael’s face.

“Alright then…” 

Azrael took his cock in hand, and guided the tip to Raphael’s lips. He took a moment, smearing precome over them, loving the look of desperation written across Raphael’s beautiful face. Slowly his hips pushed forward, wordlessly asking for permission to enter. Raphael obliged, his tongue licking over his lips only a moment before they parted, tongue sticking out welcoming the intrusion. 

A soft moan escaped Azrael’s lips as he watched the tip enter first. The warmth of Raphael’s breath made his cock twitch. The wetness of his mouth caused his breath to hitch. Azrael paused a moment as those lips wrapped around him, Raphael’s talented tongue swirling around the head once again, pressing over the slit on the end.

“Mm… Ready for more?”

Raphael gave a very small nod and relaxed his throat, his one free hand stroking up a thick thigh, reaching to give his ass a squeeze. Strong hips rocked forward, pushing further into that warm mouth, slowly adding inch by inch. Orange eyes watched, dark with lust as his cock disappeared. He held Raphael’s hair tightly, the other gripping the headboard. The bars helped hold his body up so as not to crush his darling Angel. He knew they were strong enough to bear his weight- they were required to be. A groan left his throat as he sunk in as far as he could before Raphael gripped his hip tightly. Azrael smirked- he knew he wanted more, to sink as deep down Raphael’s throat as he could. He was rather large and far more than a mouthful. He’d never expect his Star to take him in all the way- it was nearly impossible. 

Hips began to thrust gently, Azrael’s hand tightening into shining orange hair to hold him just where he needed. Raphael whimpered and squeezed his legs together as he was used, his lips tightening, tongue adding pressure. He moaned, enjoying the weight of the cock on his tongue, the pressure in his throat, the spit drooling down his chin as Azrael thrust into his waiting mouth. He couldn’t speak, any noises were muffled by the thick cock slowly fucking into his mouth. 

“Ah… Fuck… Raph…” Azrael growled.

He sped up his movements, hips rolling. Raphael’s head was pulled closer, his mouth penetrated deeper and faster. Small cries escaped Azrael’s lips between his panting, his head dropped back as he swore. Raphael muffled a moan and reached for Azrael- his shoulder, his arm, the hand in his hair, anything. He needed to touch- the hand that was cuffed was struggling, jerking against its restraint. Long legs were squeezing together, attempting to add friction to his own straining erection. Azrael quickly switched his hands- the one holding his body up grabbed into Raphael’s hair and the other took his hand, pushing it against the headboard.

“I’m… I’m close…  _ Fffuck... _ I’m close.” Azrael grunted between thrusts.

Raphael struggled against the hand, against his bonds. Tears were streaming down his eyes in pleasure, spit down his chin from the corner of his mouth. He was a complete wreck- his hair a disaster, his cock leaking in need. Feet planted on the mattress and he sobbed, hips rolling, humping the air desperate for contact, for release, for  _ anything _ to stop the throbbing between his legs. Suddenly Azrael’s hand fisted and his hips thrust forward. Raphael’s eyes widened and a cry escaped him as the full length slipped into his mouth, easing down his throat.

“ _ Raphael! _ ” Azrael yelled, and with a jerk of his hips he came harder than he ever had before down his throat. His hands gripped Raphael tightly, holding his mouth flush to the base of his cock, their hands still shoved against the headboard together. Raphael gagged only a moment, trying to swallow what he could down of Azrael’s release and the remainder running out of the side of his mouth. It mixed with the drool, dripping messily down to his chest. Azrael’s hand slowly released Raphael’s hand and hair, his forehead leaning into the headboard as he attempted to catch his breath. 

“Az…” Raphael whispered, his hand dropped down to his side. His head fell back, jaw aching from being so stretched around Azrael.

“Okay…?” Azrael managed out, “Star... You- Heh… You’re a mess.” He shifted back, straddling Raphael’s waist. His hand came from the headboard and touched his cheek, thumb stroking over his chin. A smirk tugged at his lips, taking in the sight beneath him. The flush of his cheeks stained with tears. The smile, that gorgeous smile, chin glistening. The Archangel’s chest was heaving, and his cock leaking, straining against Azrael’s backside for release.

“Fine… I’m fine, Azrael  _ please _ … Please I need… I need you, I'm so… I’m so close already darling… Touch me...” Raphael babbled, still straining against the cuff, his free hand reaching up to grab Azrael’s hair, pulling him down. Azrael gave a quick snap, cleaning Raphael’s face. He then hunched over, crushing their lips together. His body sprawled out beside Raphael and took his free hand, holding it down beside sparkling hair. Azrael’s other hand grabbed his straining cock, pulling at a merciless pace. Raphael arched and cried out at the contact, mouth dropping open panting.

“Finish…” Azrael demanded, mouth pressed against his cheek as he jerked at Raphael’s cock, “Come for me!”

“Haaah- Ah- Azrael…!” Raphael buried his face into his neck and yelled, coming hard over his stomach and his lover’s hand. He cried out softly as his hand jerked against the handcuff, the other struggling against the strong hand holding him down. Finally Azrael released him, allowing Raphael to grab into his hair and hold him close. The sound of a snap rang in the room, cleaning fluids. Another quickly followed, releasing Raphael’s hand from its restraint on the headboard.

“Let me see your wrist.” Azrael said quietly, voice deep and cutting through Raphael’s deep breathing. The hand was brought down, presented lazily to Azrael. Thick fingers brushed over the skin, soothing the aches that came along with being chained down for so long.

“Love you…” Raphael whispered, “Azrael… I love you…” He tipped his head back into the pillow. A breath left his lips and they curved into a smile. He was positively glowing, literally sparkling in the aftermath of their lovemaking. 

“Mm…” Azrael brought his wrist to his lips, kissing over the skin gently, “Love you too, my Star.” 

Raphael rolled to his side, hands touching the sides of Azrael’s face. He looked up, cheeks still flushed red as their eyes met between them.

“It’s just… All these years I never thought we’d end up like this.” Raphael’s eyes glanced to the side and at his hand as Azrael touched it, turning his face to place a gentle kiss to his palm. 

“Mm? Why’s that?” Azrael moved his legs, intertwining them between Raphael’s.

“Well… You know. Unlikely that um… Well that  _ you _ … I of course always hoped someday we could… I always thought you were very dashing, devilishly handsome of course.”

Azrael’s hand touched Raphael’s shoulder, brushing fingertips down his arm tenderly, “What do you mean me?”

“You- Well, you’re  _ Death _ ! I just… You’re kinda on your own side though I guess, but an Archangel- I never thought you’d want to be seen with me. But-“

“Of course I want to be seen with you.” Azrael touched their lips together softly, legs stroking together, “I have a hard time being seen without you.” His hand touched Raphael’s back below his shoulders and nudged him closer.

“Well yes, that’s just it. I… I have such a hard time now without you by my side. The time we get to spend together…” Raphael adjusted his legs over Azrael’s, his foot slipping down his calf, “I wouldn’t trade it for anything in Heaven, Hell, or Earth.”

Azrael squeezed his arms around Raphael, burying his face into his hair and taking in a deep breath. Fuck them all- this was  _ right _ , this was where he belonged, where he needed to be. He’d happily hang up his title permanently and retire so long as Raphael was by his side- and for Death himself to be sentimental, to be so damned desperately in love with so remarkable a being, it was true. It was real, true love.

“Some day…” Azrael whispered into orange, glowing curls, “Someday we’re going to retire. Hang up our wings and move to the countryside, or wherever you want.”

“Someplace we can see the stars?” Raphael’s hand touched over Azrael’s chest, feeling his heart thrumming against it. Azrael gave a nod, pressing a kiss into his hair.

“Every single one.”

**Author's Note:**

> SMUUUUUUTsoft.
> 
> Find me on IG @mrsmoosie35, and of course read up on @DianaCrimsonia’s boys there! 
> 
> Ps: Patreon? 👌🏻 Omg so worth it.


End file.
